Talk:Sarada Uchiha
Sakura's daughter How do we know Sarada is Sakura's daughter? Unless my translation is bad, it's never stated, nor implied. It seems to me like she could be Karin's daughter. Darth Itachi (talk) 05:57, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :She was talking about her father and then it panned to Sasuke. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:03, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::She called Sakura "Mama," and inherited her "Shannaro" catchphrase. Read the manga properly. And Saru, what question are you answering? He's asking if she is Sakura's daughter, not Sasuke's daughter. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 06:10, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::: I thought Darth meant Sasuke because Sarada being Sakura's daughter is beyond obvious. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:23, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :::"Read the manga properly." :::Jeez no need for everyone to be rude about it... I specifically said "Unless my translation is bad." I didn't "read it improperly." :( Doesn't look "beyond obvious" to me, either. http://i.imgur.com/5rBSmKa.jpg Darth Itachi (talk) 12:00, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ...Read the topic at hand properly, Saru. He asked if Sarada is ''Sakura's daughter. And you're right, her being Sakura's daughter is beyond obvious. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 06:26, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Speech is impossible to inherit. It is something that can be picked up though. SeaTerror (talk) 07:48, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :Looking at the picture above, I'm smelling some plot twist incoming. She looks waaay too much like Karin and calling someone mama mustn't mean that it's actually the biological mother... but that's just theories for now. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:37, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't see any Sakura in her. But then again, I'm not an expert at genetics. Not to mention it's a fictional world, so not sure if such rules would even apply. It's even likely that Kishimoto did it on purpose, to please both fans of Sakura and Karin, by making Sasuke's daughter have something from both.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:09, November 9, 2014 (UTC) I don't know why you made a new thread topic with my comment which was a direct response to a comment in the other section. SeaTerror (talk) 20:18, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :For those who believe Sarada isn't Sakura but Karin's daughter, here]'s an interesting image.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']][[User talk:JOA20|''20]] 18:46, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Lol, JOA20, you troll. :P But she does have Sakura's big forehead tho.... • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 18:49, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Locked Why is this page locked? The part that implies how she isn't close to her father is merely a speculation and just erroneous. There's no evidence to them not being close. For one, she wouldn't refer to him as 'papa' if they have a distant relationship. But just to be safe and unbiased, it should be changed to Sarada seeing her relationship with his father the same with Boruto and his father because that is what happened in 700. Salad-chan (talk) 13:27, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :I agree with Salad-chan. Please unlock this page. Some parts needs editing. ~[[User:IndxcvNovelist|'IndxcvNovelist']] →rollbacker • talk • • watty← 19:08, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::This page was protected due to constant revert warring over the description. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 20:08, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke and Sarada's relationship This page shows bias in its accusation that Sarada and Sasuke are not close. There is no evidence that they are not close, only that, like Bolt, she doesn't get to spend as much time as she would like with Sasuke. The only empirical evidence we have of what relationship Sarada and Sasuke may share is in the way she addresses him. Sarada calls Sasuke 「パパ」 meaning "papa" which in Japanese is an affectionate term for father. If she had used a more formal term there would be more room for debate on their relationship. As it stands, however, the text is in favor of them being affectionate and close. To have her wiki page state that they are not close is conjectural; the Japanese text takes precedent over any theory one may have on their relationship.Applesauce12 (talk) 20:05, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :Here, I edited it. And if there is an edit war over the description of this article again, I'll request to have it locked for a longer period of time. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 20:21, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Can Someone explain to me again... Why exactly her name remains "Sarada"? I understand that's what Viz used (or at least I think) but Viz also uses Killer Bee while we use Killer B because "B" is more accurate. I bring this up because of the Bolt/Boruto situation where, while I don't much care anymore, I am curious as to why we go with the Bolt, where Boruto is the Japanese pronunciation of "Bolt", while Sarada is the French pronunciation of "Salade" but apparently we don't give to many effs about that.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 23:06, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :Hm?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:21, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I we must have either Bolt/Salada or Boruto/Sarada. I think second is best from esthetic sense. /. Rage gtx (talk) 10:35, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :::See here: ::::''It's kinda both. '''Viz used the name Sarada' and I like it better.'' :::Above is quoted from KazeKitsune. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 10:39, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Viz using the name doesn't necessarily work because Viz also uses Killer Bee. KazeKitsune liking Sarada better is no better reason than me liking Boruto better either. So yeah, I would like some actual reasoning.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:35, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :Or at least one beyond "I like x better".--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:35, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Bump again.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:41, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :::The wiki is going quiet. Very little chance anyone will see the question, try posting a thread and highlighting it, probably going to get more attention that way :D --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 14:42, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Do be a dear and keep the forum pushing to yourself, Spey. I put it in the talk page for a reason. If I must move it I'll do it without your prodding.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:44, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Ambiguity of Sarada's name's origins. 'Sarada (サラダ) is the Japanese pronunciation of the French word "salade"' This can be misleading. Sarada is named after hindu goddess of Knowledge, Saraswati, or Sharada, as she is called in some parts. This is concurrent with Kishimoto's naming style, and reflects on her personality. I suggest removal of that line, or the line be edited so that no ambiguity as to the origins of the name is left. Assasin504 (talk) 08:42, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :No, he actually did name her after a 'Salad' (vegetable one)..like you know, Naruto named after a food. Her Japanese name is Salada in general, because the Hindu version is written as Sharada in the Jap text. --Hisana456 (talk) 09:56, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes the first trivia point is true, as well as other points, and if you are not convinced, then check Google translate.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 13:23, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm not getting involved, but reminder: Google Translator isn't really reliable.--'NinjaSheik' 21:46, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Actual Parents Should Sakura be removed as mother at this point or at least add speculated next to the name in the infobox. Munchvtec (talk) 12:26, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :Excitement plays its roles enough, we should wait to see that. At this point, Sakura is Sarada's mother from what we saw in chapter 700. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 12:49, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::And if she isn't Sakura's biological daughter, that doesn't mean she is Sakura's daughter. So /shrug.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:00, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :::We will just write stepmother that's all.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:21, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Listing Sakura as her stepmother is conjecture for now. Let's wait. --Mandon (talk) 14:45, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :How about putting Sakura and Karin as 'possible mother'? Anchorman34 (talk) 14:55, April 23, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 ::Nah that would be dumb. we should just wait like the others said. it'll be cleared up eventually. Munchvtec (talk) 14:56, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :::It's not that bad of an idea. Anchorman34 (talk) 15:16, April 23, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 ::::well actually it is, we have never done anything like that before and frankly. it's kinda dumb imo. Munchvtec (talk) 15:21, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Can't we just put "presumed" next to it? Pesa123456789 (talk) 15:27, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :That's basically the same thing as 'possible mother'.Anchorman34 (talk) 15:28, April 23, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 :: It's also not 'presumed'. Kishimoto's aid (which is as close to an official source as we can get, at the moment) said that Sarada has nothing to do with Karin. Unless this mini-series changes that, Sarada is Sakura's not Karin's. Sarada (like most of the fanbase, it would seem) is reading too much into the fact that she and Karin both wear glasses; she is at least absolved, as she just accused her mother of... not being her mother. Naturally she'd jump to the conclusion that Karin might be after seeing the woman with glasses. Chill out, people. We'll get more answers soon enough. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 15:32, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Assumption yes, we wait for now. Apparently Naruto is a soap opera now.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:39, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm starting to think, "presumed mother" would be a good idea.Anchorman34 (talk) 22:04, April 23, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 :::::Methinks it's a red herring. But we'll see. 22:18, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Let's just wait until we have proof. If she actually is Karin's daughter and we would have presented false information for about half a year by now, keeping it the way it is for two weeks more won't hurt. Norleon (talk) 22:59, April 23, 2015 (UTC) I think if anything she just has karin's glasses frames.. with her own prescription in them.. Probably a special gift from Karin. QuakingStar (talk) 23:22, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :Edit nevermind Karin's glasses are brown and Sarada's are red... QuakingStar (talk) 23:38, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Should we at least put somewhere that Sarada has a resemblance to Karin, maybe in the appearance section? And add a point in the trivia that since "Sarada resembles Karin and due to the picture she found, along with her suspicions, it is possible that Karin is Sarada's mother" or something like that. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 00:40, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :::It's good to see people excited about Naruto again, but this is getting almost as much talk as the whole Tobi-Madara-Obito thing, so cool your jets? :O--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:35, April 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::like @elveo said. we already decided to wait until any changes are made so we wait. Munchvtec (talk) 12:01, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Does anyone besides me think its possible Sasuke cheated on Sakura with Karin, then Karin gave birth to Sarada and for some reason Sarada was raised by Sakura?Anchorman34 (talk) 02:12, April 30, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 :Dude, stop. Talk about that speculative stuff in the forums, not here. 02:15, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Sharingan So, do we add the Sharingan or do we wait for better pictures? • Seelentau 愛 議 10:58, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :Since it's very hard to see, I would advise to wait, personally.--Omojuze (talk) 10:59, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, let's just wait a bit longer. Norleon (talk) 11:02, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :::I say we do add "She has a sharingan". Also, titans she even more like a Y chromosomed Sasuke with the Rinnegan. --[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:11, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Just no picture.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:11, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Glasses over Sharingan? That's so Obito.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:30, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :Imagine her using Amaterasu but the glasses catch fire instead of the target. That would be hilarious. Norleon (talk) 12:35, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Then again, Kakashi can use Fire Release techniques through his mask, so.... 13:57, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Wouldn't the fact that she has Sharingan make her the first canon female character to have the Sharingan? --LordofBraxis (talk) 18:39, April 26, 2015 (UTC) There's something that should be considered.. Just because she will awaken it doesn't mean she has in the manga yet. --Mandon (talk) 19:38, April 27, 2015 (UTC) On the subject of trivia, why can't we put "first canon female user?" --Questionaredude (talk) 18:06, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :Its not exactly trivia if everyone knows that. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:08, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh. That makes more sense than I thought... --Questionaredude (talk) 18:17, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Is it confirmed Is sakura the actual mother of Sarada? Hagoromo Otsutsuki'' 13:47, April 29, 2015 (UTC)HagoromoOtsutsuki :Be patient and wait. We only know as much as you do and what is written.--Omojuze (talk) 13:48, April 29, 2015 (UTC) uh i am patient i am asking if anyone has sources. Hagoromo Otsutsuki'' 13:52, April 29, 2015 (UTC)HagoromoOtsutsuki :Again, if someone has a source, its content is filled in the page. We don't know more than that.--Omojuze (talk) 13:53, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, it's confirmed by literally all the people. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:08, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: No seriously...would Sakura raise someone else's daughter and adopt the role of a single mother? --Hisana456 (talk) 14:53, April 29, 2015 (UTC) : To answer the question, yes, Sakura has been confirmed, several times over to be Sarada's mother. By Kishimoto and several promotional artwork, by Kishimoto's assistant, and by her character design. Sarada inherited Sakura's facial features, including her large forehead, and her eye design. Even her glasses are different than Karin's too, a different color. So no, she isn't Karin's daughter at all.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 04:28, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Tomoe Does the wiki have an svg image of a 1 tomoe sharingan that can replace the 3 tomoe sharingan in Sarada's infobox? --Kris.gilson.12 (talk) 15:44, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :You'd have to ask for it to be made if there isn't one already. As of now though, I don't see one that's been uploaded. I don't see the point anyhow. Everyone knows she only has one-tomoe.--Mina talk | 16:15, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Just double checking before making a request. --Kris.gilson.12 (talk) 16:24, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Sarada's Appearance Why does it say that she inherited physical traits from Sakura and her mother if it's not even certain whether Sakura is the mother? It's logical that Sakura is the only one listed as her mother, but there's absolutely no proof that she inherited physical traits from any of her potential mothers. Can't we just keep those things out of her page until it is confirmed and we know for sure? Matako (talk) 00:47, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :There's no reason to suggest that Sakura isn't her biological mother. Naruto even noted the similarities in appearance between them both. --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 01:03, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Absolutely no proof that she inherited physical traits from Sakura? Naruto himself noted them.--Mina talk | 01:06, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::: No, we are not suppoosed to assume anything. This is a wiki, not a fanfiction story. As long as something is not confirmed, we are not to think or assume anything at all. Sarada herself doubting her parentage is reason enough for us to wait until we have a clear confirmation that Sakura is the biological mother. Until then, baseless assumptions should have no place here. Also, according to the majority of translations, Naruto noted similarities regarding her personality, not her physical appearance. And he certainly didn't describe the similarities in such great detai as it's listed here in this page. Not to mention that even if it was already confirmed that Sakura is the mother, we are not to state that her eyeshape, face, hair or anything is from Sakura unless this has been clearly stated. Again, this is a wiki and we're supposed to stick to given facts. --Matako (talk) 01:26, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::It is no assumption. Rai no Sho affirmed that Sakura is Sarada's mother, and the similarity in appearance. Until that is straight up contradicted by the manga, it doesn't change. 01:31, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'm sorry, but it is. Rai no Sho said nothing about a strict biological relationship. It merely said that Sakura is the mother, which she is in any case, whether biological or not, and that Kishimoto gave Sarada some of her features. That is not a confirmation. Though it's of course more than just likely to be the case from a subjective point of view, from an objective point of view, it's nothing but an assumption at this point. --Matako (talk) 01:38, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::What kinda of confirmation are you expecting? To witness her birth or see her birth certificate. We go on what is said until proven wrong. --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 01:42, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Refusing to note that Sakura is Sarada's mother when official sources tell us so would come in direct contradiction with the wiki's purpose of documenting the series by like, not documenting it. Official sources tell us, we note it. It is not a wiki's job to correct what official sources tell us, whether we like it or not. 01:48, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :If you read my first comment again, you will see that I already stated that it's only logical that Sakura is listed as Sarada's mother. That is not the issue and this is neither what this discussion is about. I know that this is how it should be. What shouldn't be the case, however, is describing a self interpreted heritage in great detail if we didn't get a clear confirmation yet. And "confirmation" doesn't mean we need further proof of Sakura being the mother, we need patience until the whole Karin deal is over and we know the details we need. As long as there is a canon and legit reason to doubt information, that has to be taken into account. What can be done is saying that Sarada appears to have inhreited X from her grandmother and Y from her mother. Just saying she does, although there is first of all currently a reason to doubt her biological parentage and secondly nothing that states that she inherited those specific parts of her body from her mother or grandmother, is unprofessional behaviour. --Matako (talk) 10:42, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::There is no Karin thing, or there shouldn't be based off a child saying someone wears glasses like I do. Poor eyesight isn't usually genetic.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:48, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :::If I could Kudos that Cerez, I would. 11:13, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::I don't know what manga you're reading, but obviously Sarada's parentage has been questioned and there is also the problematic of the unknown circumstances of her birth, which wouldn't matter if she hadn't mentioned it. Just ignoring that is simply unprofessional. Also the great detail in which her heritage has been described is also something no one has yet reacted to, but I hope no one sees this as a personal attack when I say that this really doesn't surprise me. --Matako (talk) 12:26, May 26, 2015 (UTC) I can't tell for sure but is Sakura pregnant in the flashback in the latest chapter? Also Naruto seemed to find the idea of Sakura not being her mom so ludicrous that he made a face when Sarada showed Sasuke the picture of Taka. I think that all but confirms it. --Mandon (talk) 16:28, May 28, 2015 (UTC) I've seen posts on tumblr speculating the same thing. However, a few users pointed out that can't possibly be the case if judging of the timeline. At the end of The Last, Naruto hasn't become Hokage yet (people cited because Kakashi's face is on the mountain and Naruto isn't) and Boruto and Himawari are already born. We know that Sarada and Boruto are the same age. Sakura can't be pregnant by the time Naruto become Hokage, because that means Sarada would actually younger than Boruto. So, fans are saying that the meeting had to around the time Naruto became newly appointed, so a little before Chapter 700 took place or somewhere between it and where we are now with the spinoff.--'NinjaSheik' 20:33, May 28, 2015 (UTC) That's true, and it's not a misstep in animation because Boruto was used to having his dad to himself, which changed when Naruto became Hokage - so we know he hasn't been Hokage for long. I still find the timeline ridiculously confusing. Sarada claims she hasn't ever met her father yet from that flashback page, it doesn't seem like Sasuke left that long ago. I'm curious if Kishimoto's just creating new plot holes. --Mandon (talk) 20:45, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Exactly. Naruto hasn't been Hokage for long. Let's think about logically: When Chapter 700 opened up, Boruto and the others were smaller and still attending the Academy. I believe a semester was already over? Kakashi and Guy were also talking about Naruto being fairly new. Sasuke has always been traveling since Chapter 699. In The Last, he came to help and quickly left. Same thing can happen with Sarada's birth, which still a mystery. Basically, I'm not saying it doesn't make sense. It's just people jumping to conclusion, because of what? Sakura's belly seemed rounder in panel or two? That could just mean she just gained weight or was just recovering from giving birth.--'NinjaSheik' 04:46, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, now it turns out we've been giving out false information for several weeks, which is exactly why I said not to go into further and self-interpreted detail when it comes to the genetic relationship between Sarada and Sakura. Congratulations. I hope that next time someone else will at least show a certain degree of professionalism. This discussion should be finished with this. --Matako (talk) 06:47, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::There's a chance that the information we just got was false information. The DNA test could have been flawed. Might be best to just wait til the end of this Gaiden.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 06:57, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: Indeed it would be a possibility, but there is no canon indicator for that right now. There were strong indicators for Karin being the mother before, though. My point of criticism was the horrible lack of patience, which eventually caused us to sell false information. But of course if there's going to be hints that Karin could not be the mother, we should slow down on giving details about what Sarada supposedy inherited from Karin as well. It would be the same situation all over again. --Matako (talk) 08:24, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: So basically... You want us to record everything... after the series end...? Well.. that's... (insert bad word here). We record what we are given (and try not to cherry-pick). When the information changes, we are to adapt and regroup, so to say.--Omojuze (talk) 08:27, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Surrogate Mother? No. Incorrect. We don't know that yet. We only know Karin is Sarada's biological mother and that Sakura is Sarada's adoptive mother. I would suggest labeling them as such, or simply labeling both as mother. But as it stands, calling Sakura a surrogate mother is incorrect as we have no idea how Sarada was born, just that she shares Karin's DNA. And in any case, Sakura would not be a surrogate, legally or technically speaking, as she raised Sarada. If Karin raised Sarada, then there is a chance maybe Sakura was her surrogate. But that's clearly not the case. – Mewshuji, Unofficial Nitpick of the Wiki 07:48, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, 3 AM for me and I end up mixing up my terminology. Fixed it. Sorry about the confusion. 07:54, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Officialnaruto (talk)With all due respect you dont even know is she is Karins child. Suigetsu could have taken sasukes DNA, will all know Karin was his stalker. according to Masashi Kishimoto, "Sarada is love child born between Sasuke and Sakura". Maybe Sarada was born as a sick child and Karin was the only one who could help with her special ability thus the DNA rhing. Though i can bet what you said of actually being Sasuke's DNA and not hers. I can imagen the reaction to that--Haseo55 (talk) 12:40, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Uzumaki Member. To my knowledge with the way clans seem to work around here, when a woman marries into a mans clan and they have a kid, their child is born into the fathers clan. But Karin and Sasuke never got married to our knowledge, so wouldn't that make Sarada part of the Uzumaki clan? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:18, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Well, think of it this way. When your parents are not married and have you, which last name do you take? Your mamas or your papas? I honestly can't come up with a better explanation.--Omojuze (talk) 08:21, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I think we would wait and observe how much Sarada inherited from the Uzumaki clan in this special case. If the Uchiha genes were absolutely dominant and Sarada is officially said to have no trait that can be affiliated with the Uzumaki clan, it's safer to not consider her an heiress to the Uzumaki clan. If she does though and shows exclusive abailities such as an improved regeneration ability, I'd personally put genetic inheritance above traits exclusively passed down to her through her familistic environment. --Matako (talk) 08:31, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::It really doesn't matter if they are married or not, or whether they take the last name or not either. After all, Boruto and Himawari are listed as members of the Hyuga Clan, despite the fact they have Uzumaki last names. Besides, you don't just exit a clan and join another, children inherit the traits of both mother and father, Sarada would be just as much an Uzumaki and she is an Uchiha, and should be treated as such, just like Boruto and Himawari. Omega64 狐 (talk) 14:46, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Grammar Sorry about posting it in this article in particular, but I couldn't think of a better place off the top of my head. After reading and editing this wiki for months, I couldn't help but notice that one editor is really in love with the phrase "to which", to the point where they use it in places it really doesn't belong. Examples of correct usage of the phrase would be: "The town, to which he was going" "He was called a liar, to which he responded with hostility". The wiki contains erroneous usages of the phrase, similar to the following: "He has awakened the Sharingan, to which he is very proficient with." The correct forms in this sentence would be simply "which he is very proficient with" or "with which he is very proficient". So yeah, basically you need to learn that "which" can connect with prepositions other than "to". "With which", "for which", "over which" etc are all good. Xfing (talk) 13:04, June 11, 2015 (UTC)